Year 1 Grey Harry
by siuirsblack910
Summary: Harry was emancipated at the age of nine his photographic memory helping him to keep an illusion that he was fifteen years old, now three years latter Harry starts Hogwarts, but just how will his emancipation change the course of his life and Dumbledore's plans Ron/Mrs Weasely bashing as well as Dumbledore, mild Remus and Sirius bashing.
1. Prologue

**Bold- **J.k. Rowling's work  
"Speaking"_  
"Pasletounge"_  
'Thoughts'  
_(Dreams)  
Flashbacks  
__**Letters  
**__  
Disclaimer; none of this belongs to me as sad as that is _

Prologue

**Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured.**

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. **Unaware that he had just made a huge mistake.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Flashback-Three years from begin of story_

_Harry Potter stood in his lawyers office, his hands clutching the emancipation form. His illusion of being a fifteen year old boy, was how he started all of this, the scars that marred his body were still clearly visible. Convincing his Aunt had taken to practically begging her, in the end she had agreed but very reluctantly._

_Harry swallowed and looked down at the form, he knew that tricking the government in this way could go horribly wrong especially, is they found out he was no older than nine years old. _

_"Mr Potter!" his lawyer called_

_Harry walked over, he knew that he had enough money to make though the next three years, until the Hogwarts letter arrived. _

_"Yes sir?" Harry whispered handing him the form. _

_"Because of your extreme case of Abuse, the government has decided to grant you emancipation, without a proper trial, and what with the amount of money you got from your parents, making you a billion heir. You're allowed to live by yourself" Harry's Lawyer announced._

_Harry looked down tears welling up in his eyes, He was finally free...Free from the Dursleys, Free to be himself._

_"Thank You" Harry whispered leaving the office._

_End Flashback_

Harry Potter stretch on his bed looking most like a cat, his green eyes taking in his bedroom.

Harry Potter stood at around 6foot and was board he had dotted it down to coming into his magical maturity; he had an IQ of 185, and a photographic memory. Harry could remember the day he was born, the day he said his first words, the day his mother and father had died and the night on that same day where Albus Dumbledore had abounded him on the steps of his own hell.

_Flashback _

_Harry struggled in the half giants arms reaching out for his godfather._

_"Sirri!" Harry yelled "Hug! Me"_

_Sirius black pulled the boy into his arms and kissed the top of his head._

_"I should take him" Sirius whispered _

_Harry gurgled in agreement; it was after all what his mummy and daddy wanted. _

_"I have orders to take him to the headmaster" Hagrid answered roughly _

_"No!" Harry cried "No want Grapa Ably, want Sirri!" _

_Sirius hugged Harry close_

_"Sorry Kiddo, but I have to do something; Albus will look after until I come back" _

_Harry started to cry again as he was pasted back to Hagrid._

_"Sirri!" Harry yelled as his godfather walked away. _

_End Flashback_

Harry ran a hand through his hair as not for the first time he wondered where Moony and Padfoot were, part of him wanting to know if they were even still alive. If they were, Harry was unsure if he could ever forgive them. Both had betrayed him, both had turned their backs on him when he needed them the most, both left him for hell. If he was truthful with himself he was more worried about Sirri than Remus, after all Sirius had never broken a promise before.

Harry walked out of his bedroom, and into the main room of his pent house, the building he lived in had 665 rooms...Well 666 if you counted his own, Harry was a special type of wizard he could copy any spell done in front of him wandlessly and without a word. He had been present when Fidelius Charm was cast, allowing Harry to place it on his pent house.

Harry walked to his cupboard and gripped a jar of peanutpast and the sultans turning around Harry summoned the bread from across the room. Harry quickly made his breakfast, peanutpast and sultan sandwich. This had started when he needed to make something quick in the middle of the night and had quickly become his regular breakfast. Harry flipped though yesterday's paper with a sigh before he turned to his balcony only to find a owl sitting by the door an envelope tided to its leg.

Harry's heart stopped, it couldn't be... His Hogwarts letter...Could it?

Harry hurried to the door and flung it open, and allowed the tired owl in.

"Can you take my reply?" Harry asked the owl.

Harry faceted some water and a small bowl of seeds for the owl, Harry took the letter from the owl and slowly read it.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Harry laughed lightly and hugged the letter to his chest, finally he had word from the Wizarding world, and he had missed it so much. Harry sighed when he noticed the owl giving him a strange look. Harry shrugged blushing lightly; He hurried out of the room and into his study to find an envelope.

His study was full of books that had been read many times over the years, Harry found it relaxing to sit with a book and actually read it word for word but sometimes he used his talent of simply touching a book to read and remember it.

Harry scribbled his acceptance onto a piece of paper and addressed the envelope to Deputy Headmistress Hogwarts reply.

Harry moved towards the owl, and tied the reply on to its leg. Harry read through the list of things he needed for school.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set of glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope set**

**1 brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Harry decided that he would go shopping on his eleventh birthday which was the last day of this month.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry walked though the busy streets of Diagon Alley, his head down as he hurried towards Gringotts. Harry moved towards a free goblin.

"Hi I was wondering if you could help me." Harry started "I'm Harry Potter"

"Mr Potter we've been waiting for you" The goblin gasped in surprise "Come this way"

Harry followed the goblin into an empty office.

"I'll just get your inheritance sir" The goblin muttered

**_Harold James Evans Potter_**

**_Heir to Gryffindor  
Heir to Hufflepuff  
Heir to Ravenclaw  
Heir to Slytherin  
Heir to Merlin  
Heir to Potter  
Heir to Black  
Heir to Evans_**

**_Gryffindor accounts  
i400,000,000,000,000 gallons  
Grodric's Hollows  
Gryffindor castle  
Holiday home in France, Ireland and Venice  
¼ of Hogwarts  
Sword of Gryffindor_**

**_Hufflepuff accounts  
1600,000,000,000,000 galleons  
Hufflepuff manor  
Hufflepuff sanctuary  
Hufflepuff castle  
Holiday home in USA and Ireland  
¼ of Hogwarts  
The cup of Hufflepuff_**

**_Ravenclaw  
1800,000,000,000,000 gallons  
Ravenclaw library  
Ravenclaw lab  
Ravenclaw manor  
Ravenclaw castle  
Holiday home in Australia and Scotland  
¼ of Hogwarts  
Diamond tirea_**

**_Slytherin accounts  
1700,000,000,000,000 gallons  
Snake Manor  
Slytherin Manor  
Snake paradise  
Slytherin Castle  
Holiday Homes in Greece and Germany  
¼ of Hogwarts  
Slytherin's locket _**

**_Merlin accounts  
1500,000,000,000,000 gallons  
Merlin manor  
Merlin's academy  
Merlin castle and village  
Holiday Homes in Greece, Germany, Australia, Scotland, USA, Ireland, France and Venice_**

**_Potter accounts  
800,000,000,000 gallons -[family account]  
200,000,000,000 gallons -[trust account]  
Potter manor  
Potter castle  
1Flat in London  
1 House in Scotland  
2 Houses In London  
1 cottage in Grodric's Hallow  
Prophet  
Auror training academy  
¼ of Zonko's  
Holiday Homes in Greece, Germany, Australia, Scotland and Japan_**

**_Black accounts  
700,000,000,000 gallons-[family account]  
200,000,000,000 gallons -[trust account]  
Grimmauld place  
Black Manor  
Black castle  
2 Flats in Loudon  
1 House in London  
1 House in Scotland  
¼ of Zonko's  
Holiday Homes in Greece, Germany, Australia, Scotland, USA, Ireland and India  
_**

**_Evan accounts  
400,000,000,000 gallons  
Plant lab  
Potions Lab  
Evan Manor  
Evan Castle  
_****Flourish and Blotts****_  
Holiday Homes in Germany, Scotland, USA, Ireland and India_**

**_Fan accounts  
11,000,000,000 gallons  
200,000 un-cursed letters  
50,000 cursed letters  
Manor in Perth  
5 Flats in Loudon  
3 town houses  
50 seats in wizardmort  
Founders library_**

Harry gapped at the parchment before him. He slowly put on the ring for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Merlin, Potter, and Evans

"I'm afraid that the only account that you will not be able to reach is the Black accounts as Lord Black is still alive" The goblin answered "Now did you want to take anything from your accounts today?"

"Is there a way that I can access my money without coming back here and carrying around a heavy bag of gallons?" Harry asked wanting nothing more than to ask about his godfather but not being able to bring himself to.

"Yes sir, we now have what Muggles call a bank card all you have to do is give it to the shop keeper and they'll charge it to your account, also it can be used in the Muggle world just use it as a Muggle would and you don't have to worry about it from there" The goblin answered passing Harry a plastic card coloured green with a sliver symbol of soothing in the corner.

"Well, if that's all I'm going to go shopping...Wait can I do magic outside of summer because of the fact that I'm adult by law?" Harry inquired "And no one can know about this"

"Yes sir, as Wizards follow Muggle laws as well you are seen as an adult in the Wizarding World" The goblin answered.

"Cool" Harry muttered turning the card over in his hand. "Well I'll get on with my shopping then"

Harry moved out of the bank and into the busy street, after a few seconds he decided to make his way over to Olivander's. When Harry arrived there was a huge family of red heads in the shop. Harry made his way into the shop but kept to the back.

"Mother must we get my wand second hand!" the boy whined

Harry raised an eyebrow at the boy, what a brat.

"Yes dear now be quite" a plump red haired woman snapped "Besides it will look good and get that Potter boy on your side"

Harry straightened eyes darkening two boys who looked exactly alike saw him but didn't say anything. So Harry thought that Dumbledore was trying to manipulate him...And to think he had once called the man Grapa Ably

_Flashback_

_Harry and Sirius were looking though a book. Harry knew that Sirius hated books and was only looking because he asked with his puppy dog eyes that is. His Daddy had made a joke that Sirius was becoming soft, resulting in Harry throwing the stuffed Stag at his Daddy, his Mummy was sitting talking to Granma Minnie, Remmy was debating something with Daddy and the only one missing was Grandpa Alby...He didn't care about Wormy...Wormy was a bad wizard. _

_Someone cleared their thought to get the rooms attentions and shout of Merry charismas Albus were cried From his Daddy Sirius Remmy and Mummy, Granma Minnie went over and kissed the man on the check._

_"Eww" Sirius whined _

_Harry whined trying to copy what Sirius had just said. Harry slid down and onto the floor his Mummy gave Sirri a warning look stoping him from helping him, she wanted to see what Harry was up to. Harry took a wobbly step forward earning cries of joy and engorgement Harry continued on his path toward his Grandpa. Grandpa had knelt down a look of pride on his face. Harry was only a few steps from Grandpa Ably when he lost his balance and crashed towards the floor, only a pair of arms catching him stopped him from hurting himself, Harry found himself wrapped in a tight hug and comforting words were being whispered to him.  
Harry sniffed and pulled back looking up into the bright eyes of Grandpa Ably._

_"Ove you Grandpa Alby" Harry whispered. _

_There was a second of silence before Harry was pulled back against the chest _

_"Love you to my boy"_

_End Flashback_

Harry sighed the family had just gotten the wand the plump woman glared at him

"Move boy" she hissed

"Mum!" the twins cried shocked

Harry moved to the side and nodded to the twins, he got a couple of smirks in reply as they moved out of the shop.

"Good morning Mr Potter, I wasn't expecting you and Mr Hagrid until later" Mr Olivander

Harry raised an eyebrow and moved further into the shop.

"Who told you that?" Harry inquired

"Albus Dumbledore" Mr Olivander replied

Harry nodded that certainly helped his theory.

"I would like two wands" Harry sighed "I'll pay extra for no one to find out what my wands are exactly"

Mr Olivander nodded and handed him a range of wands. Harry sighed twenty minutes later they had found one wand, the brother to Voldemort's.

"Basilisk and Ebony, this is doubtful, but we're running out of animals and woods" Mr Olivander muttered

Harry took it and was rewarded with the same blue and grey sparks as the other wand had given.

"How much?" Harry demanded

"28 galleons" Mr Olivander answered "I know it seems like a steal but both are very rear animals and don't give cores very often"

"Alright 1028 sound alright to you?" Harry asked "Remember the extra 1000 is to ensure your silence"

"Of course Mr Potter" Mr Olivander whispered "If there was anything else you needed I'd be happy to help"

Harry shook his head and allowed his card to tapped taking of 1028 galleons from the Potter trust account.

Harry moved back out and in to the street deciding to look at trunks next, so he could keep food and other things in. He knew that he would need his Muggle food if he ever thought that he could survive without his daily peanutpast and sultana sandwich in the morning he be wrong. Harry found a store called _Storage for all uses, _

Harry stepped inside, it was over crowed by trunks and could be a serious health hazard but it was also dimly light and dusty too. Harry coughed not used to the amount of dust, but was slightly relived when a skinny and old man came out to the front of the shop.

"Now look here ladie, I want no trouble out of you" the old man croaked

"I'm here for a trunk with extra storage space, and a place to keep food cold and frozen for the year" Harry replied "I need it to be a rush order and I'm willing to pay extra"

The old man looked shocked then broke out into a grin.

"We have the best trunks available for that, we have trunks with cold rooms, and freezing rooms, I also seal trunks that have any room you want in it. Security trunks that are fireproof, whit keys so only you can open it, anti-portkey, unless your holding it, shrinkable ones. Unless you give the person willingly spoken permission, it can't be spelled, curse resistant" The old man rambled

"Alright, can I have a library, bathroom, kitchen, cold room, freezing room, bedroom, training room, potions lab, study, guest bedroom, sitting room, green house, laundry room, gym and a panic room" Harry listed smirking at the man's wide eyes "I also have all of the security provided, can I pick a design?"

The old man nodded

"I want it to be black with blue and grey outlining on the top red and gold on the back outlining, yellow and black on the right side outlining, green and silver on the left outlining and on the front I want a lion, a badger, a raven, a snake, and a unicorn. I would also like my initials to be on the front in White." Harry muttered the old man was writing down what had just been said "My name is Harry James Potter so I would like H.J.P"

The old man froze and looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back Mr Potter" the old man whispered "Every day funtire?"

"Yes, I can order by owl for anything else can I not?" Harry inquired

"Yes sir" The old man answered

Harry nodded

"How much then?"

"500 hundred galleons, 1000 for a rushed order" The man answered shame filling his voice as if it was bad

Harry shook his head and looked around, that there might be the reason

"Not enough" Harry snapped "I will give you a sum of 21,500 galleons"

"But sir" The man started

Harry held up his hand

"No" Harry said firmly "the extra 20,000 is going towards fixing your shop, one of these day you'll be squished by one of your trunks...Now when will it be done?"

"Two hours sir, I'll need you to come collect it so you can be keyed in" The old man answered whipping tears of his face.

"Very well I'll see you then" Harry answered

Harry moved out and looked down at the time it was already 1:00 pm and he had lots more to do today, hmm perhaps he could sleep at the leaky cauldron tonight.

As Harry was trying to find a place to eat he knocked a skinny boy to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry" Harry offered helping the boy to his feet "I'm Harry Potter, who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy" the boy answered.

"Ahhh yes I went to your fist birthday" Harry mused "I was just trying to find a place to eat want to join?"

Draco looked shocked the boy who lived was standing in front of him; he had known that he had spent time with Potter before the dark lord had been killed but he hadn't expected Potter to remember him, let alone buy him lunch.

"Fine but I'm buying" Draco answered pulling the boy who lived behind him.

"I invited you" Harry pointed out

"Well my parents will be paying really" Draco reassured him.

It was quite a fancy restaurant that Harry found himself dragged into.

"Draco, who's this?" Lord Malfoy demanded

"Harry Potter dad" Draco answered rolling his eyes

"Good afternoon my Lord, I hope I'm not intruding" Harry greeted with a bow of his head

"You remember us?" Lady Malfoy asked making Harry sit in between her and Draco

"Yes my lady, I have a photographic memory" Harry supplied

"So that how you remember my first birthday" Draco remarked

Harry looked down at the menu and his eyes winded he had never had anything so fancy.

"Just state what you want" Lord Malfoy told him "Osso Bucco"

A dish appeared in front of Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy order chicken soup, and Draco ordered a burger with fries.

Harry glanced down the menu and decided on the chicken and basil stir-fry. He got an odd look from Draco. Other than his peanutpast and sultana sandwich he had a very healthy diet, in fact he never bought takeout meals...But he did some times spoil himself with lollies and what not but not very often and spent a lot of time in a gym.

"What?" Harry asked blushing

"You can order anything and you choice a healthy meal" Draco started but at a dirty look from his mother added "I mean surely your relatives, make you eat healthy"

Harry face darkened, he turned back to his meal resting the urge to laugh bitterly

"No" Harry hissed "I might explain it latter"

"Very well Harry" Mrs Malfoy soothed shotting a worried glance at her husband

Harry ate his meal in sliced, it was quite good, but he still preferred to cook his own food. Harry was the first to finish, and when he glanced at the cloak it had taken nearly an hour to eat, he would need the rest of the time making his way back.

"School shopping Harry?" Mrs Malfoy asked gently

"Yeah" Harry sighed "I have to get back to my trunk in an hour"

"What else have you gotten?" Mr Malfoy asked

"Just my wand" Harry answered "It was a big order on my trunk that took up all my time"

Mr Malfoy _{A/N yes I will be referring to them as Mr and Mrs Malfoy, as I can no longer be bothered with the whole lord and lady thing, but it will come up latter} _paid the bill

"Well boys how about potion gear, then we shall head over to the shop where Harry bought his trunk" Mrs Malfoy announced

Harry blinked in surprise but followed the family up the street, in a daze no one had wanted to be around him for years.

The **Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop) **Harry looked around deciding that he was looking forward to potions.

"We need three started kits slytherin for my son and Mr Potter?" Mr Malfoy asked

Harry tore his eyes away from the ingredients.

"I'd like the same please" Harry whispered "How much?"

"Never mind Harry we'll pay" Mrs Malfoy answered and continued "Think of it as a birthday present"

Harry looked down at the floor blushing madly and refusing to show how touched he was.

"Something wrong Harry?" Draco asked

"It's another I'll tell you latter thing" Harry answered "I'm looking forward to potions"

"The teacher is Severus Snape" Draco whispered

"Really mother used to speak highly of him" Harry muttered looking shocked.

When they reached the trunk shop Harry saw Mr Malfoy's disgust at the shop and sighed

"Umm, I'll be right back" Harry whispered leaving the Malfoys in the street.

"Mr Potter, Just in time" the old man smiled "All I need is you to touch the trunk, and it will key you in, I also added floo network for free and a portkey so you can enter the trunk no matter where you are that too is for free least I can do after your huge donation"

Harry touched it and felt the magic rush though him before the trunk shrunk and sat in the palm of his hand.

"I'll be in touch" Harry called pocketing the trunk and leaving the shop.

The Malfoys were still outside which shocked him because he was sure that they would have left.

"Where's your trunk?" Draco asked

"Self shrinking, I was going to get robes now" Harry muttered

"Ok" Draco said "Mum, Dad Madam Minks next"

Harry sighed and followed the family knowing that he wouldn't be able to do anymore today as it was nearly five already.

The shop was neat and clean.

"Mr Malfoy, Lady Malfoy Lord Malfoy" a woman greeted "Mr?"

"Potter" Harry answered "I'm in need of a rather large order"

"Very well Mr Potter" the woman muttered "What would you like?"

Harry stepped up onto the stool and then noticed that Mr Malfoy was leaving.

"Dad's gone to get our books" Draco informed him

Harry nodded whishing he had a dad, before shaking his head he didn't need a dad.

"I'll need 17 causal robes 5 in dark blues changing shade, 3 in dark green changing shade, 2 in light green changing shade, 3 in black, 3 in grey and one in light blue, I also want 4 formal robes in black, grey, green and blue, 14 School Robes in black with the silver lining 14 cloaks 4 school cloaks 5 in grey and 5 more in black but without the silver lining of the school cloaks, 14 Pjs in silk gold, silver, green, blue, black Oh and I'll need 3 of my family robes one with just the Potter crest and the other two with all of my crests" Harry listed "I'm pretty sure that's all, wait I still need 4 potion robes, in blue, green, black and grey and I need 14 work-out robes in white"

The woman looked shocked

"Sir on Rush that's well over 2000 galleons" the woman muttered

"Very well" Harry answered "When will it be ready"

"Two days sir"

Harry nodded and pulled out his card, unaware of the shocked looks he was receiving from the two Malfoys.

"Where shale I sent it?" the woman asked

"I'll return in two days to collect it" Harry muttered

Harry suddenly yawned he was getting rather tired

"Well as fun as it has been I best be off, I'm walking home after all" Harry muttered

"Oh no you don't young man, only adults carry those cards, which means you've become an adult by law" Mrs Malfoy started

"It's another I'll tell you latter thing isn't it?" Draco asked

Harry just nodded

"Mrs Malfoy, I'm quite tired and plan to be heading home. Perhaps I'll see you in two days, after all I have a lot of my shopping to do" Harry muttered.

Harry slipped out of the shop only to have an arm rap around his chest stopping his retreat

"Hey Dad" Draco laughed

"Mr Potter, from what I just heard you are living by yourself, and as a father I will not allow a child of my son's age to raise himself" Mr Malfoy drawled

Harry pulled away quickly blushing, and took advantage when a group of people bumped into the three Malfoys the old man in front. Harry quickly ran through the streets he kept running until he reached his building.

In his apartment Harry slumped against the door tired and worn out, his mind whirling what the hell was going on. Harry moved into his library and grasped a book on trains that he had been showing to Sirius the same day he spoke his first words, of course it wasn't the same book that one was still in his old home, under the couch where he had hid it. Harry thumb through the book as he calmed down. For some bizarre reason he had a feeling that next time he saw the Malfoy's he'd been in big trouble.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry popped in and changed the collecting of the clothes to the day after they were finished and paid her 500 galleons to keep it quite from the Malfoys.

With that done Harry made his way over to the local shopping centre, it was a pretty big one and one he'd been using for years.

Harry moved quickly to the chocolate and lolly ilea, Harry stood in front of the food he didn't really eat this stuff but he had a feeling that comfort food might be need by his house though out the year. Harry took down 10 bags of fun size smarties, mars bars, crunchie bars, sinkers, picnics, Fredo frogs in plain, tiptop, peppermint, and white, and he got 10 bags of marshmallows in every sort that they offered, 10 bags of snakes, 26 different types of party lollies, 10 bags of frogs, 18 bags of killer pythons.

Harry moved down to the blokes and took 5 of plain, white, dark, snack, dark with coffee, smarties, mousse, dark with raspberry, dark with blueberry, and cookies and cream.

Harry moved to where the chips were kept in fun size packets, Harry got four boxes of different chips all holding 50 in it and 5 packets of 20 grain waves, in barbeque and sour cream and chives.

Harry moved to where the drinks were kept and got 2 boxes holding 20 cans each of Pepsi, coke, sun kissed, cock a cola, sola, diet coke, coke zero, coke vanilla, and creaming soda.

From that he got 13 containers of ice cream in plain, strawberry, chocolate, cookies and cream, and banana, he got 5 boxes of cornetos, drumstick, Paddelpops banana, rainbow, chocolate, and bubblegum.

Harry also got 7 tubs of yogurt in plain, berry bliss, mango, passion fruit and tropical.

Harry quickly waved a hand over the trolley moving the stuff back to his house and paying for the lot in one go.

He also got a number of frozen pizzas, and chips, but also 10 boxes of the healthy frozen meals available.

Fruit he got watermelon, strawberries, Mango, Passion fruit, star fruit, grapes both red and green, apples red and green, rockmelon, honeydew, pineapple, pears, figs, banana, dried banana, blackberries, blueberries, cherries, plums, peaches, mandarins, Nectarines, raspberries, Cranberry, Grapefruit, Lemons, Limes, Oranges, Pomegranates, Strawberries, Tangerines, Avocado, Olives,and kiwi fruit.

From Vegetables he got Artichoke, Arugula, Asparagus, Basil, Beans, Beets, Bok Choy, Broccoli, Broccoli Raab, Brussel sprouts, Cabbage, Cantaloupe, Carrots, Cauliflower, Celery, Chile peppers, Chives, Collards, Corn, Cucumber, Dill, Eggplant, English peas, Escarole, French Sorrel, Garlic, Kale, Kohlrabi, Leeks, Lettuce, Okra, Onions, Radicchio, Parsnip, Peppers, Potatoes, Pumpkins, Radish, Rhubarb, Rutabagas, Shallots, Snap peas, Spinach, Summer squash, Sweet potatoes, Tomatillo, Tomatoes, Turnips, Winter squash.

Meet he got Beef, Chicken, Lamb, Turkey and Venison, for seafood he got Cod, Halibut, Salmon, Sardines, Scallops, Shrimp, and Tuna.

And Finally Harry also a lot of green tea.

Harry happy with his days work sent that lot through with a wave of his hand, on his way out Harry picked up a bottle of water and left the store after using his every day card.

When Harry arrived home and groaned at the large amount of work he had to do. Two hours latter and Harry had finally finished putting everything away.

He had been very impressed with his trunk, soft couches donned the living room surrounding the fire, a fluffy rug was spread on the floor, a small bookcase stood to one side of the fire place and a cabinet on the other side.

The kitchen had quite a few cabinets, a huge oven stood by the door on the other side of the room was a walk in a pantry, in the middle of the room was a large 11 seater table in ebony, and in the far right of the room sat a plush arm chair next to a very small bookcase.

The bath room had a shower, a toilet, a sink with a cupboard and mirror, and a spar bath.

His library was lined with bookcases reaching the ceiling, and covered each of the walls; a table sat to the far left with six chairs surrounding it, in the middle of the room four plush couches sat facing each other.

His study had a large desk with two chairs facing each other a fire place on the right wall, with two arm chairs facing it, another plush rug on the floor, on the left was a bay window where he could change the landscape to whatever he wanted.

His bedroom had a large king sized bed a walk in robe, a fire place across from the bed and a rocking chair facing the window to the left, the window had the same setting as the one in the study did.

The training room was a large almost empty space but on the far wall were some cupboards with a number of dummies inside them, as well as a weapons cupboard and a place for any Muggle equipment.

The potions lab had selves lining the entire room; in the middle were places for four cauldrons with tables along side of them.

The guest bedroom had a large queen sized bed, walk in robe and a fire place facing the bed.

The green house, had places for at least 200 pots in different shelves 10 huge pots sat in the middle of the table, and 11 hanging in the air.

The laundry held a simple place for a washing machine and dryer.

The gym was a bare room with a bathroom attached, the floor was wooden and there were 3 cupboards for smaller equipment in.

The panic room had supplies for at least 60 days of confinement, including food and water.

Harry realised that he would need a number of electronics to last the year, and headed down to his nearest shop that specialized in technology. Harry got three 60 inch flat screen TVs, and a 45 inch flat screen TV, a DVD player with over 1000 movies and 20 TV shows. Harry got a Playstation 3 Playstation 2 and 200 games for each, he also got an Xbox and Xbox 360 with kinect bundle 700 games for that, a Wii with 900 games, a game boy with 600 games, a 3D Ds with 800 games and Playstation portable with 800 games, Harry also got a Mac Book with Windows8 Pro, and Microsoft office 10 with the entire Sims3 collection, and Sims medieval collection, an Ipad, IPod touch 5th Generation with 62GB, an IPhone 5 in Black and Slate with 64GB and a printer which he could use at all times.

With his IQ Harry had finished high school at 10 years old having been moved to high school at 8 years of age. And he had taken up reading, writing his own books, even though he had all the things he just bought he planned on using his pent house as a place to escape if it was needed.

Harry placed a copy of all his books into the library and spread it out of that the bookcase by the fire in the sitting room was full, the one in the kitchen had a few cook books in it, and Harry made a note to get more and some novels for the room as well as two bookcase in the library.

Harry sighed he was standing in a bookshop looking for novels that would interest him to read again even when he knew the ending he had already gotten his cookbooks The Joy of Cooking by Irma S. Rombauer , The New Best Recipe by Cook's Illustrated, How to Cook Everything Vegetarian by Mark Bittman, Simply in Season by Mary Beth Lind, Student's Vegetarian Cookbook: Quick, Easy, Cheap, and Tasty Vegetarian Recipes by Carole Raymond, Olives and Oranges: Recipes and Flavor Secrets from Italy, Spain, Cyprus, and Beyond by Sara Jenkins, Cooking A-Z by Horn, Soup: A Way of Life by Barbara Kafka, and The French Chef Cookbook by Julia Child.

Harry sighed and ended up getting the top 10 crime The Daughter of Time by Josephine Tey, The Big Sleep by Raymond Chandler, The Spy Who Came in From the Cold by John le Carré, Gaudy Night by Dorothy L. Sayers, The Murder of Roger Ackroyd by Agatha Christie, Rebecca by Daphne du Maurier, Farewell, My Lovely by Raymond Chandler, The Moonstone by Wilkie Collins, The Ipcress File by Len Deighton, and The Maltese Falcon by Dashiell Hammett.

And 10 horror books The Living Dead by Laurell K. Hamilton, Cold Streak by Lewis Aleman, Just After Sunset: Stories by Stephen King, Your Heart Belongs to Me by Dean Koontz, Odd Hours by Dean Koontz, The Terror: A Novel by Dan Simmons, Wastelands: Stories of the Apocalypse by George R.R. Martin, The Gargoyle by Andrew Davidson, Duma Key: A Novel by Stephen King, and Backup by Jim Butcher.

Two days later as Harry was dressing in a short sleaved t-shirt, that was green, and black jeans, when an owl, in fact the same owl that had turned up with his Hogwarts letter flew though his open window and into the kitchen.

Harry moved in to the other room petting the owl, on his way to receive a small bowl of water and a small bowl of seeds.

**_Dear Mr Potter  
It has come to my attention  
that you were unable to go shopping with Hagrid  
For your school supplies wand was wondering if  
you had been able to retrieve your school things  
If not I will be waiting in the leaky cauldron at 11pm  
Professor McGonagall_**

Harry sighed and was about to reply when an eagle owl swooped into the room.

"Memo to self close window" Harry muttered

Harry treated the new owl the same way the other owl had been treated. Harry cringed at the wax seal a sinking feeling that this was from none other than Malfoy.

**_Harry.  
How are you?  
Mums mad at your disappearance and  
failure to pick up your clothes yesterday.  
I just wanted to invite you to tea tonight  
6:30Pm meet me at the leaky cauldron. _**

**_Draco Malfoy _**

"This is going to be a fun day" Harry muttered scribbling a reply on Draco's letter and sending it back.

Harry looked back at the first letter and smiled he remembered the last time he had seen her.

_Flashback_

_Harry sniffed he wasn't feeling well and he had never really liked the Gold and Red that Grandpa had put in his room, it was hurting his eyes. His Mummy and Daddy were out as being held up in the house was getting to them. _

_Harry coughed and whimpered curling in on himself he was in a lot of pain, his head and tummy were felling funny, he wanted his Mummy, but didn't call because he knew she wouldn't hear._

_ Minerva who had heard the cough walked into the room to check on him._

_ "Baby boy what's wrong?" Grandma Minnie crooned picking up Harry._

_ "Owwy" Harry whimpered "I sick"_

_"Where does it hurt sweetie?" Grandma Minnie whispered gently rocking him _

_"Head and tummy" Harry answered _

_Grandma Minnie waved her wand and summoned a potion._

_ "Harry baby, I need you to drink this" Grandma Minnie whispered_

_ Harry drank the potion and screwed up his face, he whimpered as Grandma Minnie placed him back in the coat, but smiled when she transformed into a cat and curled up next to him. Harry snuggled into the warm fur and fell to sleep._

_End Flashback_

**_Dear Professor  
Thank you for the offer but  
I have already have my school things  
Harry Potter_**

Harry sighed and passed the note to the remaining owl, before heading down to the leaky cauldron.

A/N Sorry about the weird font computer is being weird


	5. 4

Guys really sorry that I haven't updated had formal and looking for job but will be posting the next chapter in a few days


	6. Chapter 4

**Bold- **J.k. Rowling's work  
"Speaking"_  
"Pasletounge"_  
'Thoughts'  
_(Dreams)  
Flashbacks  
__**Letters  
**__  
Disclaimer; none of this belongs to me as sad as that is _

Chapter Four

Harry walked slowly into Madam Minks the reason for his slow pace was because of the other occupant of the shop, one Mrs Malfoy was standing and talking to the shop attended, trying to get out information about when he would be here.

"Good morning Mrs Malfoy" Harry greeted

Mrs Malfoy turned to see who was greeting her. Harry watched as relive turned to anger and worry.

"Harry James Potter, where have you been?" Mrs Malfoy growled

Harry was momentarily shocked speechless no one had called him by his full name.

"Home" Harry answered with a shrug "I thought I wouldn't see you until tonight?"

"So you did get Draco's letter...This time at least" Mrs Malfoy muttered

Harry thought that over but then decided it was because he'd been out a lot the last few days and had left his windows shut.

"Yeah I did" Harry sighed "I've come to collect my order its under the name Harry Potter"

"Oh yes just a sec" The shop attended gushed

Harry nodded at the woman and turned back to Mrs Malfoy she was wearing a plain silk robe in the colour blue.

"So...Umm...Well I'll see you tonight" Harry muttered "Unless of course you spend the day with me"

Mrs Malfoy face went from slightly disappointed to neutral

"I would like that Harry" Mrs Malfoy whispered a soft smile on her face

Harry just stopped himself from groaning he had only said that to be polite, after all he still had shopping to do in Muggle Loudon at that very moment the shop attended came back arms full of bags.

Harry groaned and with a tiny flick of his hand the bags disappeared leaving a shocked Mrs Malfoy and shop attended.

"I'm sorry sir I don't know what just happened" shop attended said panicking

"Calm down, there in my trunk" Harry drawled bored "Tell Madam Minks that if I'm not pleased I'll be back"

Harry walked out of the store he was aware that Mrs Malfoy was following him, but that didn't stop him from moving towards the book shop a few shops down.

"Harry, Lucius and I still have your school books" Mrs Malfoy informed him

"Oh, thanks...I'll pay you back latter than" Harry sighed he hated owing people things

"Oh no Harry, it was your birthday after all" Mrs Malfoy reassured him "I was just making sure that you didn't get them again"

Harry nodded and moved into the shop his mind turning over how the Malfoy's were treating him, he was unsure of what to make it, after all it had been a while since away had given him anything that he hadn't worked for let alone acknowledged his birthday since he was a year old, and even then it hadn't been a big thing...After all they were in hiding.

Harry moved to the Defence section there were some pretty good titles but there was one in particular that called out to him _The unforgivables analysed by Victor Broom _Harry took that copy down and was flipping though when Mrs Malfoy walked up to him.

"What are you doing Harry?" Mrs Malfoy asked

"Making sure I can defend myself, I have a feeling I will need to" Harry muttered eyes not leaving the book

"I don't think that's very appropriate book" Mrs Malfoy pointed out

Harry gritted his teeth annoyed that he had to be polite and ask her to join him. Harry ignored Mrs Malfoy's statement and went on collecting books including second and third year text books, and around thirty other books. Harry moved onto the potions sections where he got the same amount as the defence in fact he got the same for charms and transfiguration. For Herbology, Runes [a subject he would most likely take up] and arithmetic he got only twenty books as they weren't what he really needed at the moment. Harry left the shop with a total of 188 books which would not take up much room in his new library.

Harry then bought his school supplies or like Mrs Malfoy pointed out double of what he needed. It was just after lunch when Harry spotted a certain corner that caught his eye.

"What's over there?" Harry wonder aloud

"Knockturn alley" Mrs Malfoy snapped

Harry glanced at her then decided that it was best not to ask, and leave the ally for another time. In fact with a glance at his watch told him it was time to move into the Muggle side of London.

"Mrs Malfoy, I need to do some shopping in the Muggle world" Harry started

"Oh well I have to go get tea ready...bye" Mrs Malfoy interrupted before disappearing with a pop.

Harry glared at the spot she had been mere moments before the only thought going though his head was 'why the hell didn't I think of that before'

Harry spent the rest of his day moving though various shops within the Muggle world even though he was far from it Knockturn ally called to him as if it held secrets that might just help him...With whatever he want to do...However he wasn't sure what that was just yet.

Harry sighed he had just finished furnishing his gym, which now looked like the gym he had been using for the last few years, only problem was that he had just minutes to get ready for tonight's dinner, which was by far an event he was looking forward too...Only problem was that he couldn't cross Muggle Loudon in a formal robe, and he did not own any trench coats. This meant that no matter how much he didn't want to he would have to wear a tux or something just as formal.

Harry ended up wearing a black jacket with matching pants, a dark green almost black long sleeved shirt with gold buttons and a grey tie. He had to use a lot of hair gel to tame the normal bird's nest that was his hair, and after much though Harry replaced his glasses with contacts.

Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron at exactly 6:30 and wasn't surprised to find the two male Malfoys already waiting for him. Harry quickly moved though the crowded pub and over to where the Malfoys were speaking to a strange man, or at least Mr Malfoy was speaking Draco was craning his head and looking around for someone,

'most likely myself' Harry reasoned

"Are you always impatient Draco?" Harry questioned quietly not wanting to interrupt the adults

Draco spun around and gave Harry a wide grin

"Your late" Draco accused softly

"It was 6:30 the moment I walked through the door" Harry replied "There is just a huge crowd"

"Potter" the strange man greeted

Harry frowned a tingle of a memory flickered at the back of his mind, there was something very familiar about this man he...Severus Snape...That was the man before him.

"Professor Snape" Harry returned ignoring the shocked looks "good evening Mr Malfoy I hope that these last days have treated you well"

"They have indeed Mr Potter, I was just speaking to my good friend here, about your disappearance" Mr Malfoy purred "Apparently Dumbledore knows nothing of it"

"He doesn't and it would be good of you to keep it that way" Harry hissed a dangerous tone in his voice

"Of course he won't Mr Potter" Mr Malfoy replied not put off by the tone in the young man's voice. "But we must be going we are expected, good night Severus"

"Night uncle" Draco said giving the man a small smile

Harry nodded his head towards his new professor before following the other two into the fire.  
He had only travelled by fire a few times before his mother and father had died.

When Harry stepped out of the fire he had stepped into a very formal looking sitting room, with very expensive furniture, the room was decorated in greens and slivers, Mrs Malfoy was sitting on a two person couch her black hair done up in a bun.

"Good evening Madame Malfoy" Harry greeted with a small nod

"Harry, I hope that the rest of your shopping went well" Mrs Malfoy returned

Harry smiled as Draco tumbled out of the fire place and onto the rug, with an angry cry. Harry held out his hand and helped the blond haired boy onto his feet.

"Nice entrance Draco" Harry teased a small grin on his face

"Oh what ever Harry" Draco huffed a small smile threatening to break out onto his face.

Mr Malfoy stepped into the room with grace and elegance that only dears managed to accomplish. Mr Malfoy eyed Draco with a look of measured distaste.

"What on earth were you doing Draco?" Mr Malfoy purred

"Sorry dad I fell down" Draco muttered looking down

The distaste instantly disappeared as did the soot that was covering Draco, before Mr Malfoy could speak a funny looking rag doll popped into the room...Harry recalled what it was seconds latter...It was a house elf he had seen them quite a bit when he had visited Hogwarts.

"Master Malfoy the dinner is ready" the house elf squeaked

"Very well" Mr Malfoy answered "Harry if you would like to follow me"

Harry nodded and fell silently behind Mr Malfoy; it took at least ten minutes for them to reach the dining room Harry suspected that it was because Mr Malfoy wanted to show his house off.

When Harry sat down more house elves popped into the room and severed up the evening meal it was a lovely serve of Osso Bucco something that Harry not only knew was very expensive and took over eight hours to make, Harry answered the random questions that were asked of him and enjoyed the meal, after wards they were served with a treacle tart with ice cream.

After tea Harry sat in the sitting room he had arrived in a blissful sitting room that he had first arrived in Draco seemed to be falling asleep across from him and if he wasn't mistaking so was he if the heaviness of his eye lids meant anything, Harry sighed he knew he should head home but the chair was very comfortable and with that thought he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bold- **J.k. Rowling's work  
"Speaking"_  
"Pasletounge"_  
'Thoughts'  
_(Dreams)  
Flashbacks  
__**Letters**_

A/N Ok guys I owe you a huge apology, for the delay lots of things have being happing dueining the holidays and what not but I'm back, so thanks for all the reviews I've gotten and please keep telling me what you think and I will try to answer you J

A/N P.S I realized that I ran out of words in the summary and forgot to put mild-bashing of Sirius and Remus as I believe that Harry has a right to be angry with the two for leaving him, which I will explain latter on.

Chapter Five

Harry tossed around as he became aware of his weird surrounding, his mind knew he wasn't in his own bed, it wasn't like his at all his was softer and the sheets weren't as silkily as the ones he was currently under, and his room wasn't as warm as this, he always kept his room cold as he felt a lot better and thrived in the cold, and darkness. But his mind couldn't add up as to why or where he was...

"Harry wake up" the voice of Draco Malfoy filled the room as the door was flung open.

Harry bolted up and glared at the blond boy, but he couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at his lips.

"Do you generally barge into rooms when people are asleep?" Harry purred

"Generally No... but you are special after all" Draco answered "and most people don't sleep over"

"Draco..." Harry started "_Why? _Do...am... I special, I saw it in the streets in Diagon Alley, people were welcoming me back...But why?"

"Wait you don't know?" Draco asked shocked

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew" Harry growled

"Ok, ok sorry" Draco sighed "It's just you have a photographic memory I thought you'd know"

"Wait...It wouldn't be about the night my parents died would it?" Harry groaned

"Well...Yeah you lived thought the killing curse, and defeated the greatest dark lord there is" Draco whispered

"Greatest...No that was Salazar, who was killed by old age not a one year old" Harry snorted

"Other than him" Draco muttered blushing slightly because he had forgotten all about Slytherin

"Right, are we done with the man crush?" Harry teased

"I don't have a man crush" Draco laughed shoving Harry

"Do too" Harry replied hitting Draco with a pillow

Draco didn't reply this time just hit back and defended himself against Harry's attacks.

And that was how Mrs Malfoy found the two, pillow fighting both looking like they were having the time of the world jumping around and just being children, something that Draco had sadly not been given the change to do a lot of as he was a pureblood baby raised around very strict family, and from the look on Harry's face he was having the time of his life, which left her worried that he had never had such fun in his life.

"Draco I asked you to retrieve Harry not start a war" Mrs Malfoy laughed

"Ummm sorry" Draco muttered looking uncertainly at his mother he couldn't really remember the last time his mother had laughed.

"Good Morning Mrs Malfoy" Harry beamed

"Good morning Harry did you sleep well?" Mrs Malfoy asked

"Yes thanks" Harry grinded he couldn't believe how happy he was in fact he was sure that he had never felt at peace and happy while having what other children called fun. "But what happened to the clothes I was wearing?"

"Lucius used magic to transform them into pjs" Mrs Malfoy informed him "I was thinking you could use some of Draco's clothes, until you retrieve your things, that if you wish to stay for the rest of the holidays"

"Oh please Harry" Draco pleaded

"Fine" Harry laughed "poor attempt at the puppy look by the way Draco"

"It was not" Draco huffed

Harry whimper and pulled his own puppy look and a few seconds latter Draco had burst out laughing nearly falling of the bed with the force of his laugh.

Mrs Malfoy smiled she had summoned a t-shirt and pants for Harry while they fought softly.

"Breakfast boys" Mrs Malfoy smiled

Draco hurried from the room without a second thought

"Come along Harry you can dress after breakfast" Mrs Malfoy told him

Harry looked guiltily around him noticing for the first time at the mess Draco and himself had made, he knew that he should clean it up after all he had made it but something was stopping him from using magic in front of Mrs Malfoy, plus he was hungry...Perhaps he could do it after when he returned to change.

"Alright Mrs Malfoy" Harry whispered suddenly feeling bad about staring the fight even though Mrs Malfoy hadn't seemed that mad but he knew that Adults could be good actors when they wanted to be.

Harry was fascinated by the paintings that were hung up on the walls they all held information of the past secrets that not many people would know, there was so much he wanted to know about the Wizarding world, he hadn't been able to read any of his books yet, but he would and soon he had too, he need to know.

When they arrived at the kitchen the table was full of unhealthy food, food that Harry would never touch with a ten foot pole even when he was spoiling himself, and really all he wanted was his Peanut butter and Sultana sandwich, but knowing that wouldn't happen Harry sat down and start to eat a plain pancake.

After breakfast final was finished and most of the food was gone [mostly eaten by Draco] Mr Malfoy turned his attention to Harry.

"Now Mr Potter after your dressed we shale retrieve your things" Mr Malfoy informed Harry

Harry hesitated he wasn't sure he wanted anyone to know where his pent house was especially if he wanted to retire there after the school year, but then again he could always use the house he got though his inheritance.

"Very well Mr Malfoy, but I have it under Fidelius Charm" Harry answered

"I must do some work send an elf to fetch me when you're ready Mr Potter" Mr Malfoy said leaving the room.

"I can come right?" Draco asked

"Of course Dear" Mrs Malfoy answered quickly "Now both of you should go dress"

Harry sighed he had been dressed for the last twenty minutes or so but Draco was taking forever doing nothing but fix his hair, for goodness sake was he a girl in disguise.

"Come on, or I'm going to start calling you Dray" Harry called into the bathroom that was attached finally flinging himself on the bed.

"Fine" Draco answered coming into the room "You could be more patient You know"

"Twenty minutes seems to be my limit for me waitting for you to finish your hair, of all things, Dray" Harry replied jumping of the bed with a smirk.

"What just because I have more style than you Ry?" Draco joked "Come on Dads' waiting"

"Better not keep him waiting any longer" Harry muttered with a sigh annoyed at himself for most likely angering another adult, after all angry adults always led to bad things.

But Mr Malfoy didn't seem angry in fact he was a little amused by Draco's explanation of his untameable hair. Harry was anxious at how the Malfoys would react to his home, which puzzled him and annoyed him at the same time after all why should he care what they thought.

"Wow" Draco whispered looking up at the large building

Harry glanced up and shrugged it was a rather good looking building he supposed it was certainly better than the two story office next door, but then Harry much preferred the older style of architecture. Harry moved silently into the elevator knowing that the Malfoys would follow him,

"Harry what this?" Draco asked looking at the buttons

"An Elevator" Harry answered swiftly "Please repeat after me, Harry James Potter lives at number 666 live"

"Harry James Potter lives at number 666 live" the three Malfoys repeated

"A new button" Draco whispered

"My apartment, you'll be able to see it from the street now" Harry replied "Draco do you want to push it"

Draco pushed the button and the elevator shot up at an incredible speed, only to open nearly two seconds later in Harry's pent house.

Harry stepped out and turn to the three Malfoys Draco was gapping at the large room and the two Adults were barley hiding their shock.

"you know it will close" Harry muttered looking around "Come in make yourself a home, there is food and drinks in the fridge and cupboards, just give me a second I need to go attended to the owl in my office"

Harry pulled out some seed and water before for moving into his office, sure enough the same Hogwarts owl that had visited him two other times.

"You know I'm being to think that you only come for the food" Harry muttered taking the scroll "Do you have a name?"

The owl shook its' head as if it had just understood what had been said.

"Very well I'll call you Barany"

The owl hooted and went back to eating the seeds.

**_Dear Harry_**

**_You are mostly likely not to remember me_**

**_But I am Albus Dumbledore your new Headmaster_**

**_I must admit my boy that I am very worried about your safety_**

**_As it is not very safe to be staying away from your Aunt's and Uncle's for a long period of time._**

**_So I request that you return to your Aunt and Uncle as your safety is at the most importance to me._**

**_But if that won't convince you think of your dear mother she gave her life for your safety_**

**_And now you are risking it._**

**_Can't wait to see you on the first day of school_**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

Harry stared at the letter the angry that was flowing though him was unlike any angry he had ever felt. How dare that man, how dare he bring his mother sacrifice into this if anything he was a lot safer here than he had ever been at his aunt and uncles house, and of course he knew that his mother had given her life for him, that she had begged for Voldemort not to kill him...He, with a growl Harry jumped to his feet and kick the chair so it flew across the room.

"Harry?" Draco called from the next room

Harry stormed out of the room still clutching the letter in his hand.

"HOW DARE HE? Who the hell does he think he is?" Harry yelled ****

"Who?" Mrs Malfoy prompted

"Albus Fucking Dumbledore that's who, how dare he accuse me of not trying to live up to my mother scarifies" Harry hissed

Mr Malfoy took the letter from Harry's hand and frowned at the context by the time he was finished Harry had gotten a cup of tea and had calmed down.

"Your right to be angry Harry anyone would be, but you must exploded like that" Mr Malfoy whispered "I do however suggest that you answer this letter, and with a bit of politic to it you are a lord you shouldn't be spoken to like this"

Harry glanced up from his tea he had no idea how he had gotten it really, but then he did a lot of weird things with magic when he was angry.

"But what would I say?" Harry asked glancing up

"Whatever you want just be careful to make yourself sound grown up...I will read it if you like before, if you want" Mr Malfoy replied

"Yes please" Harry sigh before moving into his study "You know Draco you might as well turn on the TV, it's voice activated"

"What?" Draco asked

"TV on" Harry yelled "Cartoons"

The screen in the other room switched on causing a gasp of surprise from Draco only to be replaced by laughter a few seconds later. With a flick of his wrist Harry closed the door and sat down in his plush desk chair.

**_Headmaster Dumbledore_**

**_To start off I must insist that as I have not told you, you could use my name I suggest that you use my surname._**

**_For the second matter I must reply that I am safe I will be staying with the Malfoy family for the duration of this summer._**

**_And as for the unseary comment about my dear mother's sacrifice, which I can reassure you that I do very well but I must ask you not to simply use my Mother's sacrifice as an installs or an voice of conation._**

**_Lord Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Merlin-Evans- Potter._**

Harry sighed it could probably be better but for now it would do, he just hopped that Malfoy didn't mind him revelling where he was to stay for the rest of the summer. When Harry returned to the living room Draco was still watching the TV Mr Malfoy had picked up a newspaper and Mrs Malfoy was flipping though a Muggle encyclopaedia.

"Any interesting News?" Harry asked Mr Malfoy

"Seem the Muggles are having some war" Mr Malfoy muttered

"Yeah, few years since it started" Harry muttered "Did another of our soldiers die?"

"Two were killed in a bombing" Mr Malfoy muttered

"I would never take part in a war to much unnecessary killing" Harry said "Any way the letters done"

Mr Malfoy was looking at Harry with a calculating looking in his eyes and wondering how long that view would last.

Albus Dumbledore paced his office he was really worried about young Harry after all, the boy needed to be in his family's home, he needed to be the one Harry looked up to if he wasn't than it could all be lost especially if what Severus had to say last night was anything to go by.

_Flashback_

_Albus glanced up as Severus Snape exploded though the door to his office._

_"Headmaster" Severus puffed "I just saw Potter"_

_"Severus that's not possible he's at the Dursleys" Albus soothed _

_"Not according to Malfoy, he has the card that's for adults only and for the other fact that __**I**__ saw him Albus, he left with the Malfoys" Severus snapped _

_"What why?" Albus asked suddenly panicked _

_"For dinner" Severus sneered _

_"Very well Severus I'll send Harry a letter"_

_End Flashback_

An annoyed hoot caught Dumbledore's attention sitting on his window seal was the very owl he had sent to Harry just hours before. Crossing to the window Dumbledore took the new scroll and was surprised by the context of the letter. But the end made Dumbledore vow that he would get Harry back under his control no matter what...


	8. Chapter 8

**Bold- **J.k. Rowling's work  
"Speaking"_  
"Pasletounge"_  
'Thoughts'  
_(Dreams)  
Flashbacks  
__**Letters**_

Chapter Six Hogwarts!

_[A/N I will be naming chapters from now on to see if that helps]_

The last few weeks that were left until September first flew past, with Harry blissfully unaware of the headmaster's plans. Mr Malfoy had taught him lots about being a lord and what he was expected to do in public, he had even gone so far to give Harry the martial for the voting of new laws, which was due to happen in a months time. Mrs Malfoy had dotted on him and made sure he ate what he wanted she went so far to get Peanut butter and Sultanas for Harry to have in the mornings.

Harry had gotten to know Draco rather well; they had spent a great amount of time teaching each all different types of things from flying to soccer, reading Latin to reading Morse code and playing harp to singing. Harry loved every minute of it, they had also practised spells and learnt potions, Harry had even been allowed to read some of the Malfoy family books.

Harry was a little sad that the holidays were over one reason being that he hadn't been to school for a few years and was worried about how he would react to the schedule, and he didn't really want to spend a lot of time in a train or be gapped at because of the whole **_Boy-who-lived _**thing.

Harry glanced around the guest room that he'd been staying at it had really grown on him, it had been a wierd felling to start off with as he hadn't lived with other since he was nine years old, but Harry suddenly relaized that this had all been practise for the upcoming school year. But the worst part was that he would miss living with the Malfoys, he would miss the large premade breakfasts, and the time to just sit in the libary or his own room with easy knowing that Draco could enter at any moment or that he himself could stray into Draco's and no one would mind.

"Harry!" Mrs Malfoy called "It's time to go"

Harry walked into the living room Draco was already his large trunk sitting in the bright green flames, Mr Malfoy was standing next to Draco placing yet another large trunk into the flames.

"We're flooing" Draco informed him

"I know Draco" Harry rolled his eyes "Your mother told us last night"

Draco blushed and Harry patted him on the back both watching Mr Malfoy floo away.

"Harry, Draco you two go next and I'll follow" Mrs Malfoy told them

Harry stepped into the green flame Draco right behind him.

"Platform 9 1/3" Draco cried

With a roar the fire encolffed them.

Harry found himself in a rather dirty station he had never been to Kings cross before and he dreaded what the other side of the barrier looked like if the wizard side was crowded and full of rubbish .

"Draco, Harry!" Mr Malfoy called

Harry wandered over and took his large trunk before glancing around again, he could see out of the corner of his eye the plump woman he had seen in Olivandar's next to her stood three boys and an excited looking girl. Further up a girl with wild bushy hair was hanging of her parents and a book hanging from one of her hands. A plump boy was crying next to an old woman, her face showing her annoyance.

"See you Harry" Mr and Mrs Malfoy said

"Bye" Harry muttered with a small wave

When the two were out of sight Harry turned to Draco.

"If you don't mind I'd like to sit alone, I wish to do some reading" Harry informed Draco

"Oh ok, I'll talk to my old friends...I haven't seen them all summer" Draco muttered looking a little disappointed.

"You can show me off later" Harry teased

"Fine, fine oh great boy-who-lived" Draco laughed walking away

Harry smiled at Draco's back it was great to have a friend someone he could rellie on and talk about the Dursleys...When he was ready of course; with that thought Harry boarded the train.

It didn't take Harry long to find and empty compartment at the very end of the train, well there had been others but he knew that since the door to the outside world was next to his compartment he would only be pushed further back of more compartments were needed. Harry settled down quickly with a book on basic potions.

Two chapters later the compartment door squeaked open and the red haired boy from the shop came into the room.

"Mind if I sit here? everywhere else is full" the boy asked

"Everywhere else is full" Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed "On a magical train that can produce more compartments if they were needed...Now isn't that believable?"

"I was just trying to be nice" the boy snapped

"Yes and it just shows how nice you are, why you got a second hand wand just to impress me" Harry drawled

"How dare you?" the red haired boy cried going as red as his hair

"I was there" Harry replied calmly and with a flick of his finger he sent the red haired boy out into the corridor and locked the door.

Harry had only just gotten back into his book when there was a knock at the door, with a glance Harry saw the bushy haired girl and the plump boy...who looked to be crying again.

Harry nodded and allowed them to enter he was a tiny bit curious as to why the plump boy was crying again.

"Have you seen a toad?" The girl with bush hair asked

"Name?" Harry replied

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is..."

"The toads name" harry sighed

"Trevor" the girl mumbled blushing

"Acio Trevor!" Harry cried and a few seconds later a sticky toad landed in his out stretched hands

"We don't learn that utill forth year" Hermione gasped

"No offence but I would like to go back to my reading" Harry muttered "No dobt I will be seeing you again"

"Ok" Hermione said smiling

The plump boy hesitated and gave him a shaky grin.

"I'm Neville by the way...and thanks for getting Trevor back for me" Neville whispered

"Harry, Harry Potter" Harry muttered as the door slid shut leaving him alone yet again.

Harry glanced up watching as the train slid to a stop in Hogsmeade station, the night sky left much for the imagination, though the bright light off in the distance did make it look pretty.

"First years!" a ruff voice yelled "First years over hear"

Harry rolled his eyes but slid out of the train he stood around the same height as the seventh years, and was a little worried that he would be mistaken as one, but then again that would be a little cool after curfew. Harry found the man easily enough Harry was surprised that he only came up to the man's shoulder.

"A new seventh year?" the man asked

Harry frowned at the man then it clicked this was Hagrid the man who pulled him from the wreckage of his old home.

"No Hagrid" Harry answered "I'm only eleven after all"

"Sorry who are you?" Hagrid said

"Why Hagrid, it's only been ten years since you pulled me from that wreckage that was my home" Harry gasped "As if you can't remember little Harry Potter"

"Harry?" Hagrid gasped "But...You're so tall...You don't even look like your eleven"

"Yeah, I get that a lot" Harry shrugged

"Harry!" Draco called

"Over here" Harry answered waving

Harry watched Draco walk over to him next to him were two other boys who gapped openly at him.

"Guys this is Harry Potter" Draco introduced "Harry this is Theodore Not and Blaize Zabin

"Your huge!" Blaize gasped

"Yep" Harry nodded

"Alright first years this way please" Hagrid called to the now large group

As the boats crossed the lake Harry could only watch in wonder as the castle loomed into view, he was so memorised by it that he didn't notice what was going on until the huge doors opened to revile Professor McGonagall.

_[A/N Okay guys I need some help here Slytherin or Ravenclaw what is better?]_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bold- **J.k. Rowling's work  
"Speaking"_  
"Pasletounge"_  
'Thoughts'  
_(Dreams)  
Flashbacks  
__**Letters**_

Chapter Seven First Night

The castle was just how he remembered it, it looked as if it hadn't changed, the fact just proven when in flew the house ghosts.

"Now we can't turn a blind eye to what Peeves has done in the past" Drawled one of them

"Yes...But" Another stared

"Goodness, Young Harry" a female ghost whispered "I haven't seen you since...Just after you were one on September the first"

Harry blushed and nodded his head

"Here at the right time" Drawled the first ghost

"Yes sir" Harry mumbled

"And with no snakes" teased the female ghost

Harry blushed and looked away.

"Off you go the sorting is about to began" Professor McGonagall said returning her lips slightly up turned.

Harry sighed and crossed his arms he had a feeling that the story would somehow spread through the school, he could only hope that he was wrong.

"What were they talking about?" Draco asked softly

"Never you mind" Harry muttered

"Please tell me" Draco pleaded softly

"Fine, fine" Harry groaned

_Flashback_

_A fifteen month old Harry Potter sat in the corner of a large stoned room clutching in his right fist five brightly coloured lolly snakes, he was by no means alone it the large room it was filled with boys and girls who were of course quite a bit taller than him, Harry watched the children none of them knowing that there was a small boy in the room._

_"'Ill!" Harry cried spotting Bill Weasley, Ron Weasley's brother a boy he had played with a few times, but didn't really like._

_The children spun around and faced Harry; Bill walked forward and knelt in front on Harry._

_"Hey kiddo what are you doing here?" Bill asked_

_"No know" Harry answered_

_"Suppose we should go see Professor McGonagall" Bill sighed looking at Harry._

_"Yay, Grandma Minnie" Harry cried_

_"What was that Mr Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked_

_"Harry Professor" Bill said scoping Harry into his arms and turning to face McGonagall._

_"Harry...What on earth?" Professor McGonagall gasped hurrying forward "Thank you Mr Weasley"_

_"Snake 'Ill" Harry chirped happily holding a snake to Bill " 'Ill eat"_

_"Thank you Harry" Bill muttered taking the snake_

End Flashback

"Draco Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall called

"Good luck" Harry whispered

"You too" Draco replied moving towards the hat

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled

Harry smiled and clapped with everyone else well except Ron who Harry now remembered to be the red haired kid in the store a mouth or so ago.

Harry watched as Hermione Granger got sorted into Gryffindor with Neville Longbottom, Theodore Not got sorted in to Slytherin.

"Another death eater's son" Ron grumbled

"Not's family were neutral" Harry snapped softly

"Whatever" Ron hissed

"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall called breaking though the conversation

Harry walked up to the hat ignoring the comments about his height and other boy who lived comments.

"Well, Well" the hat said "Haven't you changed"

"I had no choice" Harry replied

"So I see...But where to put you" the hat murmured "you are hard working but not loyal, you are ambitious, cunning, sneaky and hate getting caught, you hold research and memory over what your told by adults and teachers you much before to read a good book than go pranking or do sports, your brave but you're not reckless... I see much potential in...Yes... I suppose it will have to be...Slytherin!" _[A/N I know a lot of you wanted Ravenclaw but it just didn't fit the plot, but I promise I tried] _

There was a stunned silence in the hall, nobody had expected the boy who lived to be in Slytherin...That was the house for people who were "evil", but as Harry started to move towards the table, the Slytherin started to clap loudly for their new house mate earning glares from most of the other houses.

Dumbledore frowned, why the stupid hat couldn't do one simple thing and put the boy in Gryffindor was beyond him but he'd have a talk with the boy he couldn't allow Harry to be in a house where he was bound to go dark, after all he needed a savoir not another dark lord.

Harry's head snapped up felling a more than a little annoyed at himself for not listening to the headmaster's speech and had only just caught the bit about the forbidden corridor and the painful death. Harry suddenly wondered if this would be a yearly occurrence, but from the reactions of the others students it hadn't happened before, so what on earth was Dumbledore up to?

Harry frowned at Draco who just shrugged and glanced at the old headmaster

"Father did say he was a loony" Draco muttered

"Food" cried two boys from the Gryffindor table making him lose his train of thought

The table was filled with all sorts of food but the only thing Harry felt like eating was chicken and mash potatoes, which is what he filled his plate to the brim with. He skipped the desert causing Theodore Not and Blaize Zabin to ask if he was ok, and Draco to eye him carefully . Which he most certainly was, he just didn't fell like indulging in that sort of food tonight.

"Now we are feed and watered, off to bed you trot" Dumbledore announced

"What are we horses?" Harry said rolling his eyes

"He seems to think so" a boy muttered next to him the boy had black hair and bags around his eyes he was small in structure and thin. "I'm Alex Black"

"Harry Potter" Harry greeted "Sorry to ask but are you related to Sirius Black?"

"Umm yeah, my uncle, hope that doesn't make you hate me" Alex whispered

Harry looked towards Alex in confusion, why would he hate the other boy for being related to his godfather, it didn't make much sense. But before he could voice this the prefects were calling for them to line up. And Harry decided to leave it until he knew Alex more that way he could concentrate on where he had to go.

Twenty minutes later Harry found himself sitting on the floor of the common room, he found himself rather fond of the room, in fact it was nearly the same colours he had decorated his house they were waiting for their head of house. They didn't have to wait much longer before Professor Snape walked into the room.

Harry looked straight into the eyes of Professor Snape and was surprised to see a flash of hatred go though them.

"Right first years there are a few rules to go over some you might be able to guess" Professor Snape started "Others will be filled in what you cannot guess, Mr Potter shale start"

Harry blinked then frowned he was thing of the best way to word the first rule it had to be something about how the other house reacted every time someone was sorted into Slytherin.

"Stick together, as the other house don't seem to like us" Harry suggested

"Practically Mr Potter" Professor Snape said "The rule is in fact stated like this, Slytherins defend their own. We are too few and too mistrusted by others to afford inside battles"

"Anyone else?" Snape prompted the first years shook their heads "Older years"

"when someone suspects you of rule braking, deny it and always blame someone else" a fifth year spoke up

"If you mistrust a member talk to Professor Snape"

"Channel anger and annoyance with fellow Slytherins at taunting and fighting with the other houses"

"Don't take insults lightly"

"You are not a coward if you run from a fight beyond your abilities you're intelligent"

"Never trust luck it is like a Basilisk, it should only be your last resort"

"Never bring up a fellow Slytherin's blood or money, all we need for success is ambition"

"Never underestimate anyone even if they seem week, they could be acting"

"Pride and arrogance are two totally different things"

"Never let your guard down anything can be lurking around the corner"

"Don't put all of your trust in wards as they can be faulty or destroyed"

Harry gave a small shudder as the cold cruel laugh and screams sounded in his head.

"You alright?" Draco whispered

"Mr Malfoy is there something you would like to share" Professor Snape drawled

"No" Draco started but at the raise of an eyebrow shot Harry a look that said sorry.

"I just asked Harry if he was ok" Draco mumbled

"Really and why would Mr Malfoy think you weren't Mr Potter?" Professor Snape asked

"Draco, knows about my photographic memory" Harry answered looking straight into their teacher's eyes

"Next rule" Professor Snape said softly he had gotten the subtle meaning

"If ever in doubt or cornered smile it will confuse them and give you the upper hand"

"Nothing is ever for free there is a price for anything and everything"

"Be Paranoia it's the only way to survive as a Slytherin"

"Treat others the same way they treat you"

"Study, Knowledge is a power form on its own"

"Only regret an action when you are punished for it"

"Your best friends are sarcasm and irony"

"Rumours listen to the ones that matter, work out if they are right or wrong, and ignore the ones made up by bored schools girls"

"Bring Normal doesn't matter"

"When there is a possibility of things going wrong the one that does cause the most damage"

"There will never be enough of anything keep fighting for more"

"Those are the rules, and I suggested that you follow them, you would not like the consequences" Professor Snape drawled "Now for the last thing tonight first years are to come for a medical history"

"What?" a few of the girls asked

"Shouldn't parents be asked?" Alex inquired

"Of course not Mr Black" Professor Snape answered "The whole point is for them not to know"

Harry shifted uncomfortably he knew what would be on his medical history and it was by far something that he didn't want to explain. However that was when Professor Dumbledore entered the common room.

Harry noticed the Slytherins around hi, tense and glare at the old headmaster.

"Harry" Professor Dumbledore beamed

"Headmaster" Harry drawled "I believe that in my reply I asked you to call me by my surname"

a few of older Slytherins chuckled at Dumbledore's face.

"Very well Mr Potter" Dumbledore said softly "I wish to talk with you in my office"

"Headmaster Potter, was about to get his cheek up can it not wait?" Professor Snape Purred

Harry glanced towards his head of house, there was no emotion but Harry got the feeling that the Professor was mad because of the headmaster interrupting.

"I'm afraid not Severus" Dumbledore answered "Come along Harry"

Harry sighed softly what was it with this man and forgetting to use his last name. With a last glance at Draco Harry followed the headmaster out of the common room.

"Your parents were great students" Dumbledore said suddenly filling in the silence of the castle.

"Ok" Harry mutter unsure where this was going

"Gryffindors" Dumbledore pointed out

Harry frowned at the grown man before it clicked and he was brought to a sudden stop.

"You have a problem with my sorting" Harry muttered pretending to be sad when inside he was furious.

"We'll Harry, I knew you when you were little" Dumbledore started "As a baby you were wonderful, such a good little boy, never cried all ways well mannered"

Harry sighed and perched on a window seal.

"Really?" Harry asked bored he all ready knew this after all, if he thought about it the first and last time he had cried was when his mother and father had been murdered.

"Oh yes" Dumbledore continued not noticing Harry's tone or the fact he had moved away "I must admit Harry that I am a little disappointed, that you're not in Gryffindor, as would your parents be, neither were very fond of Slytherins, they all join Voldemort in the end"

Harry nearly laughed as Dumbledore looked around trying to spot him. In the end Harry settled with clearing his throat. Dumbledore's head snapped to where Harry was sitting.

"You were saying" Harry prompted

"Harry, as I've known you since birth...I know that the sorting hat made a huge mistake" Dumbledore concluded

"People change Headmaster" Harry muttered sadly "I have known many things that Baby me didn't, things that have changed me from who you knew and who sits before you today, as for my parents disapproving of my house, I can't say I believe you that the two people who gave up their lives for me to live would want me to be anyone but me, and as it being a mistake I disagree the hat is never wrong, sure if I had stayed the way I was when I gate crashed that sorting, I would be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but I have change and I expect people around me accept this"

"I believe you should re-sort" Dumbledore muttered the words of Harry's speech still sinking in

"Albus, Mr Potter is right" Professor McGonagall muttered

Dumbledore spun around and Harry lent on the wall to see who had managed to creep up on them.

Twin boys Fred and George were standing next to Professor McGonagall but when the two professors started to talk move over to stand next to Harry.

"When did you gate crash a sorting?" Fred asked

"Ask your brother Bill, it was his after all" Harry muttered

"You would have been one" George pointed out

Harry looked the two up and down they were pranksters even at four they had been, but more so now...Harry wondered if they knew and decided if they didn't the two would look up the old pranksters.

"You doubt the son, godson and honorary nephew of the marauders" Harry said rising an eyebrow.

The shock on the twins faces were priceless and totally worth the boring talk he had just had with Dumbledore.

"They our ideals" Fred murmured

"Tell us the names" George demanded

"Prongs my father, Padfoot Godfather, Moony my honorary uncle and" Harry stopped took a deep breath before he continued "And the good for nothing traitor Wormtail"

Fred and George blinked those were the names but they hadn't know that the marauders had been betrayed by one of their own. Before they could ask what had happened McGonagall spoke.

"Mr Potter, are you able to find your way back to your common room?" McGonagall still facing the headmaster asked

"Yes Professor" Harry said politely "Goodnight"

Harry walked away but before he turned a corner he flicked his finger and made sure that Fred and George saw. Behind the twins a large painting, so when McGonagall did turn he heard

"Misters Wealseys" cried

Harry laughed softly unaware that he had just started a rather long pranking war.

Harry moved easily into the common room he rather liked the colours in fact he was surprised to note that they were the same colours that he picked for his own colour scheme, the other first years had yet to come back and Harry played with the idea of joining them, but then decided that it was all to much for one night.

Just as Harry slipped into his bed the door opened and Draco, Alex, Crab, Goyle, Blaize, and Theodore came into the room.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Draco asked jumping easily onto Harry's bed

"He wanted me to re-sort" Harry muttered pushing Draco off his leg

"He can't do that" Draco Blaize and Alex said

"He's headmaster he can do what he wants" Theodore point out

Harry glared at the bed sheets only Draco and his parents knew of his birth rights

"I own Hogwarts" Harry muttered to Draco "Doesn't that mean I can fire him too?"

"We should ask Dad" Draco muttered

"Night" Harry sigh lying down


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I am soooo sorry for the long wait, I promise that I will be updating more often and any spelling errors I apologize for. Please enjoy

**Chapter Eight First lessons and a medical history**

Harry woke gasping and sweating, he looked around trying to find what had woken him, he had been dreaming that was for sure but what he had been dreaming about was already slipping away.

"a nightmare" Harry sighed in annoyance.

Running a hand though his soaked hair Harry slipped out of his bed the dorm room was filled with heavy breathing and far off hooting. After a quick glance towards the door Harry decided to play it safe and slipped into his trunk.

Stepping into the living room Harry let his feet lead him threw the darkened room towards the bathroom, quickly removing the damp clothes Harry turned on the spa bath, then moved four or so steps to the light switch, when his eyes adjusted to the bright light, Harry glanced into the mirror that stood facing the door, his back was littered with little scars, his front was in the same condition, his arm was the only scar that really stood out...But that scar had been his own doing.

_Flashback_

_Harry moved through the streets, it was freezing, but the eight year old clutched the bag to his chest._

_"Stupid Dudley" Harry Sighed "Why on earth did he need this food"_

_It wasn't like Dudley had only just eaten unlike him, who hasn't eaten for two weeks now._

_"Kid" a slurred voiced growled_

_'Great a drunk' Harry thought_

_The drunk toppled in front of him and pulled out a knife._

_"Give me the food" the drunk demanded_

_"Why should I?" Harry snapped "You can barely stand, it's not likely that you're going to be able to go through with that threat"_

_"Oh really" the drunken man lunged forward knife aimed at Harry's heart but with a quick movement Harry was out of the way, but the knife had stabbed into his arm and as the drunk fell the blade was dragged down his arm._

_Harry using the drunks daze to his advantage bolted toward the Dursley's only stopping a few houses away the loss of blood was making him woozy and tired. All of a sudden a tingling sensation started in the middle of his arm to his wrist and with a final tingle the cut was gone...But Harry could still feel the blood but he couldn't see it even as it dripped from his fingers and landed on the clod snowy ground._

_"An illusion" Harry laughed then a large smirk grew perhaps with some planning and practice he could use illusion to be free off the Dursleys once for all "This will be handy"_

_End Flashback_

After his long and much needed bath Harry, started a fire in the living room and noticed that it was 6:30, if he had breakfast now he would be able to go over his textbooks and pack his bag and be back on his bed before the other woke up.

Nearly two hours later Draco finally woke up, his grey eyes blinked and after a few seconds shot up.

"Harry?" Draco called "What's the time?"

"Eight thirty" Harry answered

"Shit, we won't get breakfast at this rate" Draco swore "Guys get up!"

"Why?" Alex groaned

"We have classes today, and if we don't you won't get breakfast" Harry informed them and filled the room with light "I suggest that you get up"

Harry soon found himself being dragged down to the great hall his iPhone tucked safely in his pocket of his robes.

The great hall was only half full most of the people here were the first and seventh years.

"Time tables" Flint muttered

"Herbology, Charms, History of Magic, and Astrology today" Harry read aloud as the rest of the first years ate.

"Are you going to drink that?" Crabbe asked

Harry glanced towards the full goblet of Pumpkin juice he knew he hadn't poured it...He should tell Crabbe that the drink was slightly off color but decided that he really wanted to know what would happen if it was drunk.

"Nope" Harry replied pulling out his Herbology book and started to read it

*Poof*

Harry looked over the edge of his book, the drink had caused painful looking boils to appear on Crabbe's face.

"Man Crabbe is that painful?" Zabin asked

Crabbe grunted and nodded

"What happened?" Professor Snape purred

"He drank Harry's drink" Draco muttered

Harry snapped the book closed in annoyance and glared at Draco.

"How was that my drink anyway?" Harry snapped "I didn't pour it"

"Then who did Mr Potter?" Professor Snape demanded

"Well no one did sir" Alex admitted "it just appeared when Harry sat there"

"Very well, and Mr Potter I suggest you don't toy with pranksters again" Professor Snape said softly "Come along Mr Crabbe, Flint take them to class"

Harry frowned at the Professor Snape's back, 'how the hell did he know?'

"What?" Draco promoted

"No idea" Harry lied "Shouldn't we go to class?"

"Yep" Flint muttered standing up

Harry walked with Draco on his left, Alex on his right, Nott and Zabin in front of them and Golye bringing up the rear.

The Ravenclaws were already waiting outside the greenhouse text books out and nose buried.

"Nerds" Draco laughed

Harry raised his eyebrows and opened his own text book leaning against the greenhouse, a small smirk on his face knowing that Draco would be pouting.

"Come in class" Professor Sprout calls though the now open door.

Harry took a seat in the back noticing that the Ravenclaws moved to the other side of the room.

"Class we will be studying the first five chapters this week" Professor Sporut announced "These questions are to be answered by the end of the week begin

Harry rolled his eyes and began to answer the questions.

When Class ended Harry passed up the answered questions, and left a shocked Professor behind, even the Ravenclaws hadn't finished the questions.

"You know something" Harry said as the others caught up to him complaining about still having to read three and a half chapters and 250 questions "Being a nerd has its advantages, I have no homework"

"Shut up" Draco growled

"What do we have now?" Alex asked

"Charms" Zabin answered

"Hopeful not more reading" Golye groaned

"And no more questions" added Nott

Harry smiled leading the way towards the charms class.

The Gryffindors [I know potions only but my story] were standing outside the class room and started glaring at them upon sight.

"Oh look the traitor" Weasley sneered

"Traitor" Harry repeated "You know something Weasley, I never did like you"

"We've only spoken once" Weasley snapped

"No Weasley, our mothers used to try and I stress try to make us play when we were babies, thank goodness you cried every time your mother put you down" Harry replied "I do hope you've grown out of that"

His fellow Slytherins laughed at this but stopped quickly when the door open and an older year flied out.

"First years here already?" a student muttered "Eager aren't they?"

"Go in" Percy told them bossily

"I can't believe it" Draco muttered "More reading and more questions"

"And yet again, Harry has none" Alex grumbled

"At least its lunch, then History of magic and final a free period" Nott pointed out

Harry nodded along with Zabin, Alex, Golye, and Draco.

"Hey where's Crabbe?" Golye asked

"Hospital wing, I suppose" Harry muttered "He would've been in class had they been able to remove those boils"

"Good point" Golye sighed

The hall was loud and in chaos or at least the Gryffindors table was. The Gryffindors were yelling at their head of house, hair green and sliver robes had been transformed into pink tutu for the boys and golden leotards for the girls.

"Who on earth did that?" Draco asked Harry softly

Harry shrugged and sat down pulling his iPhone out of his pocket.

"I never want to forget this" Alex laughed

Harry smiled raised the iPhone and took a pitcher of the twins in their tutus looking smugly at each other, and one of Ron Weasley looking very embarrassed in his lovely pink tut and green and silver hair.

"I do believe that this was the Weasley twins" Harry said smirking

"Mr Potter" Professor McGonagall said

"Yes Professor?" Harry inquired quickly switching to the local muggle news.

"The Weasley twins believe that they saw you place those enchantments on the Gryfindor's table" Professor McGonagall informed them.

"Honestly, Minerva do you believe that a first year could perform these spells, besides Potter had two double lessons, and was only here for the last thirty minutes, so pray tell how would he have done it?" Professor Snape interrupted a hand falling on Harry's shoulder ignoring the sudden stiffens.

"I suppose your right Severus" Professor McGonagall sighed "But who did it then?"

"I have no idea, go ask your loins why they would blame a first year" Professor Snape drawled

with a huff Professor McGonagall turned on her heal and stormed back over to the Gryffindor table, the Weasley twins looked less smug more wary.

"Hospital wing by the end of the week Potter" Professor Snape purred moving away from the table.

"What the hell did you do?" Draco demanded

"I did nothing" Harry huffed standing up

"Harry, you haven't eaten" Alex pointed out

"Not hungry, I have to do something" Harry replied "Oi Flint History of magic, still on the fourth floor?"

"Yep" Flint said looking confused

Harry nodded his thanks and left the room quickly, and following quietly behind him were several Gryffindor

"Hey traitor" a Gryffindor called

Harry turned around the first thing he noticed was that he was out numbered and the second thing he noticed was they were moving closer. With a quick decision Harry turned and fled the Gryffindors hoping to lose them in the dungeons. However that was not to be so, they seemed to be fast enough and when they reach a part of the dungeons that hardly anyone came down to the first fist landed.

When Harry came back to consciousness the cold floor at his back seemed to burn, of course the rest of his body echoed that burn, and his head thundered.

With a groan Harry rolled over and ignored the crunch of what could only be his iPhone.

"It's fixable" Harry muttered deciding to go straight to class, but first he had to see what he looked like, then he could place concealment charms on himself.

Harry found the boys bathroom easily, the damage was pretty bad his nose seemed to be broken, and his right eye was already swollen, and there was mattered blood on the back of his head.

"Fuck" Harry swore casting the spell before he hurried out of the bathroom and up to the History of magic class room.

The ghost teacher...Professor Binns glanced up, from his notes before starting again.

"Where have you been?" Draco hissed

"Places"Harry answered he really didn't want to explain what had happened

"Harry?" Alex hesitated

"Not now" Harry growled

Though out the lesson the pounding in his head got worse and wouldn't really be surprised if he had a concussion from when he fell down after being knocked unconscious. The worst part was the dizziness that ran though him as he left the room.

"Harry, are you alright?" Draco asked

"Fine" Harry grumbled "We have no more lessons...Right?"

"Ummm yeah a free period" Nott replied

"Good, I need some sleep" Harry muttered

"Didn't you sleep well?" Alex asked

"You guys should work on those questions" Harry replied changing the subject as they walked into the common room.

"First years" Professor Snape called

Harry sighed and followed the others to their head of house.

"Every Monday on your free period you are to come straight here and this will be the time I am free to help you with your homework" Professor Snape said

Harry placed his head in his hands, the pain in his head and limps was becoming less than bearably.

"Mr Potter" Professor Snape snapped

Harry forced himself to straighten up and meet his head of house in the eyes.

"How much homework do you have?" Professor Snape asked

"None sir, I finished all my work in class and I have already read the chapter set in History of Magic" Harry replied rubbing his temples tiredly.

"Harry what on earth is wrong" Draco demanded

"If you must know I didn't sleep last night" Harry growled

"Since, you done all your work Potter you might as well, get some rest" Snape told him

Harry nodded his thanks and walked up the stairs, the room spun faster than before as he stumbled over to his bed, the moment his body hit the bed, Harry was out like a light, his Glamors falling.

"Mr Malfoy go wake Potter for Dinner" Snape instructed the Malfoy heir nearly two hours later.

"Yes, sir" Draco answered hurrying up the stairs to wake his friend

The sight that meant Draco's eyes was not something he ever wanted to see again, there was dried blood on his face and in his hair his eyes were swollen and his nose seemed to be broken. And there were a number of bruises on his arms and hands and probably even more that was covered by Harry's clothing.

"Professor Snape" Draco called "Umm, Harry won't wake"

This sent the Professor hurrying up the stairs. Professor Snape seemed to be shocked by the sight before him for a second he sent a patronus to Poppy.

Harry woke up three hours later, as he came aware of his surroundings he noticed that he was definitely not in his dorm room but a very clean smelling room with an uncomfortable bed and white sheets that crackled when he moved.

When he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that he was alone, the second was that he was in what looked to be a hospital wing.

Shame and embarrassment rushed over him, his glamors must have fallen when he collapsed. With a soft sigh Harry swung out of bed, the moment his feet touched the ground, the office door swung open and Professor Snape and the mediwitch came hurrying out.

"Lie back down Potter" Professor Snape ordered

Harry sighed and did as he was told.

"Professor, I'm fine" Harry muttered

"Yes Potter, but when you were out, we took a medical history" Professor Snape answered "We need to talk"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten expiation, detention and Defense Against The Dark Arts**

Harry closed his eyes but said nothing, he had been hoping that he would have more time before his past came out into the open, now Harry only faced the problem of how much he should reveal.

"Where do I start?" Harry whispered

"Three years old, the burn on your hand" Professor Snape answered

"That was the first" Harry muttered "I had only just started, my daily chores threes day after, really what kind of person leaves a three year old to cook? Anyway Aunt Petunia had broken her arm, when Dudley knocked her down the stairs, of course he blamed me but I was outside pulling weeds. Uncle Vernon can't cook and doesn't like take out, so little three year old Harry had to fix what he had caused, Dudley complained that I burnt his food, Uncle Vernon walked over turned the element on and, then forced my hand onto it,"

Harry shuddered he could still remember the smell of his burning flesh and the pain. With a deep breath Harry continued.

"He never did that again, the kitchen reeked for days, and I learned pretty quickly how to cook after that. After that whenever Dudley would complain of burnt food I would get a beating and was forbidden food, sometimes...Anyway that explains nearly all of my injuries, up to nine" Harry muttered "Next?"

"So broken bones bruises were punishment?" Professor Snape asked

"Not really Dudley likes to beat me up, as well. And Uncle Vernon started to blame me for anything bad that happened so it was almost every other day" Harry muttered glaring at the window "When is astrology?"

"You're not going" Professor Snape replied "Your classmates will take notes and give you your homework"

Harry grumbled under his breath when the door to the hospital wing opened and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in.

"Harry, my boy" Dumbledore said grinning

"I'm not your boy" Harry hissed "I haven't been since you abounded me on the doorstep of the Dursleys"

"The wards..." Dumbledore started

"Don't exist" Harry snapped "Otherwise you would have noticed that I haven't been there for three years"

"What?" Dumbledore whispered

"I'm not telling you anymore" Harry growled "I don't have to, leave me alone Dumbledore I'll tell professor McGonagall what happened"

Dumbledore opened his mouth but stopped at the look he was receiving from the other two professors. Then with as much dignity the headmaster could have he turned and left the hospital wing.

"It was several Gryffindors" Harry muttered "Is that all you needed professor?"

"Do you know their names?" Professor McGonagall asked

"I only know Weasley, Ron Weasley" Harry muttered "the other two were older than him taller and faster, I don't know them"

"Thank you Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall replied stern faced

"Professor how did you know I hadn't met Hagrid?" Harry asked leaning back on the pillow.

"The headmaster organized it" Professor McGonagall replied "When Hagrid told me that the Dursleys weren't home I sent you that letter"

Harry gave a stiff nod, so Dumbledore was up to something perhaps he should keep the old man around until he worked out what.

"Can I go back to the dormitory?" Harry asked

"And do what?" Professor Snape demanded

"I was going to say read" Harry muttered "But I'm guessing that's out of the question"

"You, Mr. Potter can spent the night here" Professor Snape decided "Next, time your hurt perhaps you'll think twice about not saying anything, you are not to leave until I come collect you tomorrow after breakfast"

"What? But..." Harry statement watching the two professors leave.

"Well, what the hell am I going to do to Weasley?" Harry whispered

"Oi Potter, wake up!" a male voice hissed

Harry blinked into the dull light that now shone in the darkened hospital wing. Turning his head he meet the eyes of the Weasley twins.

"Lovely way to wake up" Harry muttered sitting up "What?"

"Look we overheard our brother and two boys in seventh year explaining why they attacked you, and we wanted to say sorry" Fred muttered

"Yeah, you weren't meant to get hurt" George added

"The drink?" Harry supplied "That hurt Crabbe"

"Wasn't us" Fred and George said together

"Then, who?" Harry demand

"Well, there are a lot of people that are angry at you for being in Slytherin" Fred pointed out

Harry nodded thinking quietly to himself, he had no idea who would have done it but perhaps he could work it out later.

"A warning, I'm going to get my revenge on those three" Harry warned leaning back

"Oh we agree, Ron was being a git" Fred and George nodded

"Good to know" Harry muttered "By the way, I'd say we're even now, but I don't do even"

"Neither do we" The twins agreed smirking

"Good night" Harry replied smirking

Harry sank back into the bed, now all he had to do was think up a good way to get the twins back.

Harry paced the hospital wing in announce, he had eaten the bland and lumpy porridge mainly because he hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before, a slight over sight on the mediwitch who didn't suggest food after he had missed dinner.

The real reason behind his announce, was because he was still in the hospital wing he had woken up at six am like a normal morning without a nightmare, then he had to wait until a half an hour ago for food which was quite late for his routine, and it also meant that at lunch he would have to start using his gym instead of straight after getting up.

"Mr Potter what are you doing?" Professor Snape demanded

"You only told me to stay in the hospital wing, you didn't say I had to stay in bed, Professor" Harry replied

"I will take you to your class, Mr Malfoy has your books" Professor Snape informed him "Oh, and Potter detention for your cheek"

"Yes Professor Snape" Harry sighed

Harry had been the first to change his match stick into a needle, and had spent the rest of the lesson working on timing spells that would delay a spell place on the object after casting he had nearly perfected it by the end.

"So, how are you feeling?" Alex asked on their way towards defense against the dark arts

"Good" Harry muttered raising his eyebrows

"Don't look at me like that, you were out for nearly four hours" Alex muttered

"And Madam Pormfery can mend cuts in a heartbeat" Harry answered with a shrug

"How do you know that?" Nott asked

"My father said it when Sirius was hurt at one stage" Harry said with a shrug

"Don't you hate him?" Draco asked

"My father or Sirius?" Harry replied cocking his head to the side

"Black" Zabin answered speaking for the first time that afternoon

"Why, would I?" Harry asked stopping in front of the class room door

"We'll tell you later" Draco promised

"Fine" Harry sighed "Draco, don't let me forget, that I was going to write to your father"

"You forget" Draco said smiling "Surely hell has frozen"

"Shut up" Harry growled a tiny smile on his lips

"You may come in" Professor Quirrell said opening the door.

Harry resisted the urge to step back as a small sharp pain stabbed into his scar. Harry passed Professor Quirrell and chose a seat at the very back of the stuffy room. Harry frowned at his book something wasn't right, why would his scar start hurting when he came close to Quirrell, and why the garlic, did he have no trust in wards around Hogwarts not to allow vampires into the grounds, or perhaps, Quirrell was using it to cover a smell.

"Mr P...P...Potter" stuttered Professor Quirrell "A...a..Answer"

"Sorry Professor, I didn't hear the question" Harry admitted

"W...well...Mr P...P..Potter" Professor Quirrell said "Y...you will have to write a easy on shields, during your own time"

"Yes sir" Harry sighed

"The simplest shield?" Professor Quirrell asked

"Protego" Harry whispered frowning slightly

"So, you can listen" Professor Quirrell muttered causing Harry's frown to deepen "Read chapters four to five, if you haven't read the first three I suggest you do so."

Harry opened his text book after a few moments a piece of parchment was slipped on to his book.

_What happened to his stutter?_

Harry glanced towards Alex who was pretending to read. Harry scribbled a quick reply and passed it back.

_I don't know, but I don't trust him_

_Neither _ Alex replied

_Something going on and I will find out_ Harry wrote

"M...Mr P...Potter, I...I h...ope t...that, you are ta...taking notes" Professor Quirrell stuttered

"Of course sir" Harry whispered sliding the parchment into his book.

Harry was glad when lunch came, it meant he could escape the corridors and go to his gym.

"Hey Harry" Alex called

"Yep" Harry muttered looking behind him

"I'm starving aren't you?" Alex asked catching up

"No, I'm going to work out" Harry said with a shrug. "I've really slacked off lately, yesterday proved it to me"

"Can I come? Snape didn't want us to leave you alone after yesterday" Alex informed him

"You said you were hungry, go eat" Harry replied shortly "Besides, I'm not sure how to let anyone into my trunk"

"Into your trunk?" Alex repeated

"Yes, now you have lunch and I'll go work out" Harry replied slipping into the dungeons

Harry worked out very quickly that he couldn't go straight back to his normal routine, of running on the treadmill, doing jumping jacks, push ups, sit ups and then working on his kick boxing, which Harry still cursed himself for not using yesterday. Harry didn't even have the breath to do the warm down with his weapons, honestly he would have to get back into shape.

Harry was glad that his lesson after lunch was a free and the last lesson remained a free, for this year anyway.

After Harry had showered he sat in front of his fire at least he could work on the essay that Professor Quirrell had given him. He would write the essay and speak to Draco about Sirius later.

"Good evening Mr Potter" Professor Snape said opening his office door

"Good evening sir" Harry replied

"Mr Potter, for your detention you are to write I must watch my cheek, two hundred times" Professor Snape told him pointing to some parchment on the desk.

"Yes sir" Harry muttered sitting down and started to write his lines.

Nearly a hour later Harry had finished the lines. Now all he had to do was write a letter about the vote and how much control he actually had over the castle, and find out why he should hate Sirius .

"Professor, I have finished" Harry said getting the professor's attention

"Very, well Mr Potter" Professor Snape said holding out his hand for the parchment. "You may leave"

Harry walked quickly out of the office and towards the common room.

"I need to know" Harry said sinking into a chair

"Well, Harry you see...Black betrayed you" Draco said softly looking at Nott and Zabin for help

Harry had always thought of Sirius turning his back on him as a betrayal, but he knew that wasn't what they had meant.

"How?" Harry demanded

"Black sold you out to the dark lord" Alex whispered

Harry opened his month only to close it again, he had no idea what to say, he knew that Pettigrew sold his family out to Voldemort, but then again perhaps he was wrong, perhaps Black had betrayed him.


End file.
